Crazy little Cat
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Cat goes to the Mental ward, Tori and the other has to save her! but will they be able to get her out? ore will they get traped as well? and what is this strange feeling Cat suddenly gets to Robbie?


chapter 1: The Asylum

"are we there?"

the red haired girl asked for the one hundred and thousand time this ride.

"we're almost there"

the man said, with an irritated voice.

this girl was really crazy!

she had told him her **WHOLE **story in the half hour they had been on their way.

she had been checked up by various doctors, and they were all in agreement this girl belongs into an asylum.

*flashback*

"_she tried to scratch her nose with her __**FEET**__!"_

_one of the doctors had screamed. _

"_and she thinks a__** PUPPET **__is a real, living thing!" _

_the nurse from behind the desk said. _

"_I think we are all in agree med that this girl belongs into an asylum!" _

_the head of the doctors said._

* end flashback*

"are we there yet?"

Cat asked again.

the man that was sitting next to the chauffeur smiled.  
"yeah, were there"

he said as he turned to see the red haired girl.

Cat was standing behind them, and looked incontinent to the building in front of them.

"hee it looks like a big cloud"

cat squeaked, as she made "whoosh" sounds.

* The slap of Tori Vega *

_o my god! I just ruined a perfect plan! _

_jade is verry mad at me! _

_mood: disappointed _

"wait, where's cat?"

Tori looked around, searching for her friend.

"don't know, don't care"

Jade said, as she punched Beck to the front door.

"jade, whe can't leave without Cat"

Beck said voice stern.

Jade sighted, and walked to one of the nurses.

" heey, did you see our friend Cat?"

she asked friendly

"no I didn't see her"

the nurses replied friendly as well.

"okay, go back to your stupid work!"

jade walked back to beck now and smiled.

"Okay, I tried, were leaving"

Jade said as she made her way to the door again.

"wait"

tori walked back to the nurse and smiled.

"are you sure you didn't see her?"

Tori asked friendly again.

" she is red haired, and acted a little bit odd"

Tori said with a little smile.

"oh that girl"

the nurse now said.

"she is declared Crazy, so they brought her to the asylum"

the nurse said.

"what!?"

Robbie squeaked.

"hahaha! I always knew Cat was Crazy!"

Rex launched.

he still looked awful, but he was already his old self again.

"when did that happen?"

Andre asked a bit stunned.

"a half hour again"

another nurse replied.

"we have to go and get her!"

Tori said, in panic now.

everyone looked at Jade now.

"**WHAT!**"

jade asked firmly.

" this is **YOUR FAULT**"

Tori told jade angrily.

"why, I just told her to go and make friends with the nice nurse behind the desk"

jade protested.

"yeah, and now everyone her thinks cat is crazy!"

Tori replied still angry.

"wait, before you guys are gone have a girl fight!..."

beck started.

"we maybe better help Cat first!"

Andre finish his line.

"fine, we have to help the Crazy girl, with the long red hairs"

jade said annoyed.

"jade, if we don't help her, she has to stay there for the rest of her life!"

beck told her girlfriend calmly.

"so, they won't kill her in there"

jade said, as she just walked away.

"no, she gets injections, and she has to stay in a verry little room the whole time"

Robbie said.

he had searched information about the asylum on Google.

"do you know where she is then?"

Tori asked astonish.

"yeah she is in the Sundew asylum, two hours riding from her!"

he said, as he searched the information on his phone.

"this is the place were looking for"

"lunatic asylum sundew: open from 7 o'clock in the morning until 10 o'clock in the evening. "

"Visitors report to the Bar"

Tori read aloud.

"to bad! we have to try again tomorrow!"

Robbie said now.

"why?!"

tori looked at her watch now.

"it is already 11 o clock"

beck and Andre looked at each other and sighted.

"then we have to try again tomorrow"

the both of them replied.

and with these words, they just leaved the hospital…

well, this was my first victorious fanfict, I hope you guys liked it!

I tried my best to let the characters act like in the TV show, but it is a bit difficult if you haven't seen all the chapters!

anyway, I got this idea when I looked at the chapter: Rex dies.

they don't tell what happened to Cat!

so that's why I came with an answer: this story

Please Revieuw nicely ore don't Revieuw

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
